Llevame al cielo
by draco's-g1rl
Summary: La felicidad de Dracp se la ha llevado un Griffindor.... (no soy buena con los sumarys pero hago el intento)
1. Cap 1

Llévame al cielo  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Esta es otra de mis lokas historias... el nombre se me ocurrió cuando... ok es una   
  
historia algo penosa acerca de alguien y yo... NO PIENSEN MAL!!! Bueno en todas   
  
mis historias es de Ley que use a Draco y un tal Laurent (creación mía) solo quiero   
  
aclarar que ninguno de los personajes son míos de echo son de J.K.Rowling q' mas   
  
quisiera que los personajes fueran míos! Aun no se de que se vaya a tratar la historia   
  
porque yo la voy haciendo de acuerdo a como se me viene a la mente ... como todas   
  
mis historias va a tener algo de slash si no es que mucho así que de una vez te lo aclaro   
  
si no te gusta este tema después no acepto reviews con pendejadas ... oki?  
  
Por cierto ... los unicos personajes mios : Laurent , Delphine ,Raquel , Michael ,Sarah   
  
etc ..   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-Llevame al cielo , al infierno si quieres ... pero devuélveme mi felicidad – Draco   
  
termino de leer frente a toda la clase su poema ... la nueva clase habia surgido por   
  
idea de los maestros y quien la impartia era McGonagall –gracias ... –finalizo Draco  
  
-Maravilloso Sr. Malfoy ...- la clase era opcional y solo hiban unas cuantas personas   
  
pero todos en el pequeño salon aplaudieron ...en eso sono la campana anunciando el   
  
cambio de clases ... Draco espero a que todos en la clase salieran ... odiaba salir junto   
  
con todos ... siempre era aplastado .. .ironico ... el alumno mas temido por los   
  
estudiantes pero al que mas maltrataban ... cuando debia ser el quien maltratara ...   
  
como normalmente lo hacia ... simplemente un dia todo acabo ... cuando se robaron su   
  
felicidad ... la poca que le quedaba ...no no se la robaron ... dejo que el la tomara ... eso   
  
hizo ... dejo que el la tomara ...el la persona que mas odiaba pero que a la vez amaba...   
  
sufria al no poder estar con esa persona ... por el simple hecho de ser enemigos ...   
  
"porque teniamos que ser enemigos" se preguntaba todos los dias Draco "¿por qué?"   
  
"si tan solo pudiera tenermlo entre mis brazos ... si tan solo pudiera dejar a un lado   
  
mi orgullo ...si tan solo la sangre no me hirviera cada vez que me insulta de nuevo ...   
  
yo lo hago tan solo poder hablar con ... no de la forma ,mas civilizada ... pero si tengo   
  
suerte podemos quedar cara a cara casi listos para darnos un roze en nuestros labios   
  
... o poderlo tocar mientras lucho ... luchar con el es otra forma de descargar toda esta   
  
opresión que llevo en el pecho ..." "si tan solo lo hubiera aceptado"....- con un suspiro   
  
Draco salio del pequeño salon hacia el Gran Comedor  
  
Digamos que esto fue solo la introducción ... queria hacer de esto un capitulo pero ya   
  
me urgia ponerlo asi que aquí esta pronto pondre el siguiente capitulo va? chao 


	2. Asunto Confuso

Llévame al cielo  
  
Usagi-hk y kat basted : grcias por sus reviews!!! y lean mi otra historia "Soñando   
  
Despierto" si? GRACIAS x los reviews!!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"si tan solo lo hubiera aceptado"....- con un suspiro Draco salio del pequeño salon  
  
hacia el Gran Comedor , venia perdido en sus pensamientos que no se diocuenta   
  
de cuando llego al comedor ...  
  
-Draco!!! hola estas ahi? - le pregunto Pansy sacandolo de sus pensamientos  
  
-Eh?  
  
-Que si te vas a comer eso   
  
-No tengo hambre  
  
-Pero si llevas 2 dias sin comer casi nada!!!  
  
-Y a ti que te importa!!! - grito Draco levantandose de la mesa , salio del Gran Comedor  
  
hasta el lago ahi se sento a orillas de un arbol grande y viejo ; se puso a llorar ...  
  
tenia demasiados problemas su padre habia sido acecinado hace 3 semanas , no  
  
es que le importara mucho pero era su unica familia , sus calificaciones no hiban muy  
  
bien que digamos y mas de una vez se habia escapado de las garras de Voldemort  
  
para ponerle la marca oscura el nunca habia querido ser mortifago no queria ser un   
  
"lame culos de Voldemort" , el sentia que le hacia falta algo ... talvez un poco de amor  
  
esa cosa que nunca me han dado , pensaba Draco ...  
  
-Que te pasa?  
  
-Vete Potter  
  
-No  
  
-Que rayos haces aqui?! y de cuando aca te importo  
  
-Tu sabes que si me importas- le dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a un lado de el  
  
-Y quien dijo que tu a mi si?  
  
-Adios - draco no se movio , el asunto con Potter era algo confuso ... el año  
  
pasado en 5° en la fiesta de fin de curso habian tenido una "aventura" y desde esa vez  
  
Draco no poda dejar de pensar en el , pero cuando empezo 6° siguieron los insultos  
  
*-*-*Flash Back *-*-*  
  
Un dia despues de la murte de su padre Harry le dijo " ojala tu padre se muera y te  
  
quedes en la calle mas pobre que Ron y asi aprendas a no meterte con el" , eso le   
  
habia dolido mucho "mira ! tus deseos se hiceron realidad ayer murio mi padre   
  
eso querias! felicidades cabeza rajada" dijo soltando unas cuanta lagrimas  
  
-Perdon ... - dijo Harry algo apenado y casi en un susurro - no sabia ...  
  
-Claro q' no sabias! desde ese dia ya no te ineresa nada de mi pense que habia algo  
  
mas y no tu simplemente seguiste insultando sin importarte que me irieras , insultaste  
  
a mifamilia , mias amigos , todo de mi y no me importo , muy bien! has logrado   
  
vencerme porfin! te felicito - draco dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo a las mazmorras , Harry  
  
le agarro del brazo y le confeso que lo habia insultado porque penso que para Draco   
  
eso no habia significado nada y q' el le amaba , Draco simplemente le rechazo y   
  
siguio corriendo hacia su sala comun  
  
-*-*- End del Flash Back -*-*-  
  
- Adios - dijo Harry , no sabia porque se rechazaban cuando los dos sabian que se  
  
querian ... 


	3. Mensaje a todos los lectores!

PERDOON!!!! perdon por no seguir con la historía , gracias por los reviews!!! juro que subire lo mas pronto posible el siguiente cap ... ¿mi escusA? pues se me fue mi inspiración por MUUUCHO tiempo... Ojala no me muerdan por no haber subido mas capitulos pero aún no tengo idea de como seguirlo , esq' yo misma me estoy confundiendo con mi historia . 


End file.
